


No Strings On Me

by TheRebelDread



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Power Play, mentions of Rosinante/Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelDread/pseuds/TheRebelDread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law was a toy to him, nothing more. Still, with his finger on the trigger, a squeeze away from revenge, Law hesitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to Disney. I may have watched the Avengers: AOU trailer a few too many times.

The gun was between his eyes. A breath away from his skin and a squeeze away from hell, and still, the bastard had the nerve to smile. All sharp teeth and wickedness, Law had spent most of his childhood staring into the face of evil. Innocence was lost long ago. He couldn't recall a time when his thoughts were carefree. There was nothing but pain and guilt and anger, all because of that smirking bastard.

 

Law cocked the gun.

Doflamingo sipped his scotch. "Didn't I tell you not to play with guns?"

"Shut up."

"Come on, Law, you're a big boy now, we can work this out."

"Don't talk to me like that."

“Like what?”

“Like I'm a child. _Your child.”_

 

How many years had it been? How long had Law been under his control? Even now - years after he had fled from the Doflamingo Family - Law could feel his confidence slipping. He could still feel the strings cutting into his wrists, his neck - constricting - so tightly he could barely breathe. Now, years later, the two warlords stared one another down without fear, and even though he was the one holding the gun, Law wondered who was in control.

 

Doflamingo ignored him. "I hear you've made quite the name for yourself, Law. A Warlord now, is that right? I must say, I'm impressed."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh, but I do. You may have left me, pet, but I haven't left you."

 

An icy feeling crawled down Law's spine, but his blood boiled. _Come on, just kill the bastard._ In his mind, he tried to rationalize why he hadn't pulled the trigger. Was it revenge? Did he want Doflamingo to admit what he'd done? Did he want him to break, to scream or cry or beg? But Law knew he'd get none of that from Doflamingo. The bastard would die with a smirk on his face no matter what Law did to him. Maybe he was just waiting for the right moment.

 

"I've missed you, you know. It's been a long time," Doflamingo's eyes swept over Law's frame, and the heat that followed his gaze was all too familiar, "Damned if you didn't get prettier."

Law's lip curled in disgust. "What if I put a bullet in each of your eyes, would you still think me pretty then?"

Doflamingo chuckled, a sound that still haunted Law in his dreams. "I see you still haven't lost that attitude of yours." He cocked his head, studying the man before him without any regard for the gun pointed at his head. "Although," he observed, "the light has gone out in your eyes. That's been gone for some time, hasn't it? It went out when I put a bullet in Rosinante."

Law pressed the barrel against Doflamingo's forehead, his finger itched to pull the trigger. _Do it. Kill him now._ "Don't you dare speak his name."

Doflamingo's lips curled as his smirk widened. "Come now, Trafalgar, put down the gun. Let's talk about this, hmm? We've been playing this little game for so long, don't you think it's time to come home? You know Corazon's position can still be yours. All you have to do is ask."

"Don't." Law grit his teeth so hard he could feel it in his skull. _What are you waiting for?_

"Come on, pet.." Doflamingo's hand caressed his hip in a way that would have been gentle if it were anyone else. But it was Doflamingo, and Law did his best to suppress a shudder.

"I'm not your pet."

"But you are." He touched bare skin, soft fingertips and a warm palm. "You were always my favourite."

That much was true, Law knew. Though he'd been caged, Law had been given the highest of privileges in the Doflamingo Family. They hated him for it. Every single one of them would scowl at Law and mutter curses under their breath, but they wouldn't dare touch him. Doflamingo'd kill 'em dead.

Even now, with those fingers caressing his skin, Law found himself considering how easy it would be to fall back into the same routine. Like slipping back into a warm bath after the cool air touched your skin. So easy. But he was a toy, nothing more.

Still, with his finger on the trigger, a squeeze away from revenge, Law hesitated. His pause was little more than a hitch in his breath and a flutter of his lashes, but it was enough. Doflamingo's strings curled around his wrists and the gun slipped from his grasp as he was pulled onto the taller man's lap.

 

"There now, isn't this better?" His voice was warm honey as he picked up the gun and pressed it beneath Law's chin. "What were you going to do with this, hmm? Shoot me?"

Bound and unarmed, Law's gaze burned into him. Even without a weapon – without his devil fruit powers – Law was no less a threat. Doflamingo would have been a fool to think otherwise. His lip twitched. "You think I would have let you off that easy?"

"No, not you, little doctor. It would have been over too quickly. You want it messy, don't you? You want to make sure I really _feel_ it." He pressed his thigh between Law's legs for emphasis, and it sent a jolt straight through him. Law sucked a breath through his teeth, hating how his body responded to Doflamingo's touch. It was always a game between the two of them, and something about it drove Law crazy. It made him furious, and it made him hard as fuck.

 

Doflamingo ran his hands over Law's thighs, and Law would've given anything for a free hand to cut them off.

"You're sick."

"Maybe," he smirked, "But you're the one enjoying it." The red leather of the Heart throne creaked when he leaned forward, teeth finding a spot just behind Law's ear. Law always hated that stupid throne. It was tacky, like everything about Doflamingo. He could still picture Rosinante sitting in it; bathed in smoke, his eyes watching Law with quiet interest.

He wanted to burn it.

 

Doflamingo's mouth moved to his throat, the soft pull of hot suction would leave marks that the Heart Captain would rather die than explain. He nudged his leg between Law's thighs and pulled on the strings, making Law's back arch in a way that was nothing short of divine.

"Don't," Law's voice was more of a whimper than he would admit, and Doflamingo's cock twitched at the sound.

"Don't what?" He nipped at the surgeon's jaw, pulling his hips down onto his thigh in a slow drag. Craving more of that lovely skin, Doflamingo's hands dipped past the waistband of Law's jeans, gripping his ass to pull him closer. Law made a noise that he quickly swallowed, but Doflamingo wasn't having it. "Come on, don't be shy,"

 

Law would swear it was the devil fruit forcing his hips to move, but the only thing making him grind against Doflamingo's thigh was the lust curling in his belly. The drag of denim against his hyper sensitive flesh teetered on the edge of painful, so good he saw sparks behind his eyelids. His enemy urged him on, with deft hands groping every inch of skin he could reach. It was sick, but Law knew he wanted this, almost as much as he wanted to put a bullet in the bastard's skull, and maybe that was why. That sick son of a bitch could unravel him like a loose thread.

Through heavy, half lidded eyes, Law saw that Doflamingo had a hand down the front of his own pants. Palming lazily at his length, almost in time with the movement of Law's hips, and the Heart Captain moaned.

He felt the rumble of Doflamingo's laugh in his ear, "You want it?" He made a show of gripping his cock, and Law could make out the full length of it through the thin material. His mouth watered.

 

"Fuck you," the words were bitter on his tongue as he forced them through his teeth. Doflamingo laughed. Law wanted to punch him in the fucking face. He thought about the blood that would run from Doflamingo's nose and down his chin. He thought about catching it with his tongue; warm, crimson and metallic. Fuck, he wanted to come. Keeping his eyes on Doflamingo's hand pumping his cock, he shifted his hips to feel his body pressed against Doflamingo's.

"Want it?" Doflamingo's voice was a deep rumble in his chest when he asked again, lewdly tonguing the shell of Law's ear, and the Heart Captain responded with something that sounded like _'nngghhh.'_

Much to Law's dismay, Doflamingo stilled his hips with a firm hand and yanked his head back by his hair. Law hissed. As the underground king slid his thumb over his bottom lip, Law saw a darkness in his eyes that could swallow him whole. "Let me fuck your mouth," he breathed, voice like stone grinding against bare bone, "then maybe I'll let you ride me."

 

Law didn't have time to respond. Which was probably for the best since he was torn between an embarrassingly pornographic moan and biting Doflamingo's thumb clean off. The strings pulled him down to his knees before releasing him completely, leaving red welts across his wrists that would sting later if he lived long enough to feel it. Doflamingo cupped his chin, making sure Law watched as he pulled his cock from those tight pants. "Be a good boy, now."

Law slid his hands slowly up Doflamingo's thighs, feeling the muscles twitch in anticipation beneath his fingers. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, making a show of wetting his lips before sealing his mouth over the tip. Doflamingo's reaction was immediate; he drew a sharp breath through his teeth, running his fingers through the messy head of hair in his lap.

His cock was thick and heavy on Law's tongue, even now, he could only take so much of him in. But the Heart Captain was skilled enough with his tongue to make up for that. He licked from base to tip, slow and wet, pulling a guttural moan from Doflamingo.

"Always a fuckin', tease."

Law smirked as much as he could, and imagined his sword sticking out of Doflamingo's chest; left side - just below the fifth and sixth ribs, right under his heart. _Make it slow, let the bastard bleed._ He watched him through his lashes as he hollowed his cheeks, taking his cock to the back of his throat. Doflamingo's head fell back against the throne.

"Jesus Christ.."

Law's hand followed his mouth, slowly, because he knew it drove him mad, and Doflamingo pushed his hips up into it like the needy son of a bitch he was. Law could feel him in his throat and his jaw ached with it. He imagined blood seeping out from Doflamingo's ribcage, running down the steel of the blade and dripping onto his stomach. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to lap up every drop and then twist the blade for more. The Heart Captain moaned and sent a shudder through the other man's body. Doflamingo pulled him off his cock my his hair and drug him to his feet.

"Enough," he growled.

 

Maybe Law was sick, but there was no turning back now. Doflamingo was pulling at his belt and Law was already climbing on his lap. He only managed to get Law's jeans halfway off, but it didn't matter, not when the Heart Captain was already sinking down onto his cock.

Law had taken care to make the blowjob wet and messy, but Doflamingo was fucking massive, and this part was never easy. He didn't care. He wanted it to hurt, and God, did it ever. The pressure was maddening, like he was being split in two, and the pain rushed to his head so quickly he thought he might pass out. But fuck, it was good. When he was all the way in, Doflamingo let out a long, guttural moan, and Law felt his cock pulse inside of him. Gripping the larger man's hips with his thighs, Law smirked, "Want it?"

Doflamingo grabbed his hair and pulled Law's face dangerously close to his. "Move." It was little more than a growl under his breath, hungry and predatory, and it wasn't a request. Slowly, Law began to roll his hips. The white hot burn ebbed away with each drag of Doflamingo's cock inside of him, and a different kind of heat was building at the base of his spine. He knew he wouldn't last, Doflamingo had been playing with him for so long.

_Just a toy.._

Law wrapped a hand around his length and fell into an easy rhythm, the other keeping his balance on Doflamingo's shoulder. Then Doflamingo cocked his hips _just_ right, and made Law's eyes cross.

"OhmyGod _fuck_ you." It was all Law could do to keep from crying out, digging his nails into the other man's shoulder until he broke the skin.

There was that laugh again, warm against his cheek. "Right there, huh?"

Law responded with a moan, his dignity not forgotten, perhaps just not as important at the moment. And then Doflamingo was kissing him; slowly, tongue searching out Law's mouth like he was looking for his soul. The tenderness of it took him by surprise, such that Law actually slowed his hips to return it. Doflamingo wrapped his hand around the back of Law's neck, pulling him in, savouring the taste of him, and drawing a contended sigh from the Heart Captain who would deny it to his last breath.

Law thought of Rosinante; with his dark lips and curious eyes, sweetness edged with something wild that lurked just beneath the surface. Heat coiled at the base of his spine, and he sunk his teeth into Doflamingo's bottom lip until he drew blood.

If the taller man made a noise of protest, Law hadn't heard it. Doflamingo's cock was right there, drilling into him, over and over. The warm coppery taste touched his tongue and Law was coming harder than he could ever remember, spilling over his hand with a string of obscenities whispered into Doflamingo's mouth. If a breathy moan of ' _Cora'_ had slipped in somewhere between the incoherent indecency of his words, Doflamingo hadn't heard that either. The underground king found his release not long after, gripping Law's thighs to keep him still as he pumped his hips into him with a deep, throaty growl.

 

Law felt dirty and sticky, but warm all over, and oddly satisfied. He put up little resistance as Doflamingo's strings pulled him from his lap, dropping him at the king's feet. Doflamingo made a noise of disgust as he wiped his lip, examining the blood on his fingertips.

"Brat." Rising to his feet, Doflamingo picked up the forgotten gun, and pointed it at Law's head. "Was this part of your little revenge plan, _Warlord?"_ He spat out the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Law smirked. "Not really. Didn't have much of a plan to begin with. I just thought I'd drop by and skull fuck you."

 

For a moment, neither man said a word. Years of tension, rage and jealousy bubbled just below the surface. Law could feel it pressing at the back of his skull like a tumor. Then Doflamingo began to laugh; that deep, haunting laugh that followed Law no matter how far he ran.

"Oh Law, I really have created a monster in you." He dropped the gun on the floor and picked up his scotch. The ice had all but melted, leaving only slivers that tinked against the glass. "Run along home now, Law. Back to that misfit crew of yours. You don't belong here."

Law stood on shaky legs, pulling his pants up with him. His enemy had turned his back on him. He was walking away, but Law wasn't done. "Doflamingo," he paused, and the little bastard had the nerve to smirk at the devil's back, "If you let me go, I will kill you."

Doflamingo turned around. He sipped his watered down scotch and returned the smirk. "I look forward to it."

 

 

 

_'I've got no strings to hold me down,_  
_to make me fret, or make me frown._  
_I had strings, but now I'm free,  
_ _there are no strings on me..'_

 


End file.
